


Modern Technology

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comfort, Kink Meme, Multi, Pegging, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Modern Technology

"Oh," Chekov whispers. "_Oh_."

"Beautiful," Uhura murmurs. "You're doing so well, sweetie. Does that feel good?" she asks, stroking the sweaty back of his neck. 

"Nghh," he moans in response. She pushes in another few inches and then he just _opens_ for her, and she slides in the rest of the way. 

"Gorgeous, Pavel, that's it. I've got you," Uhura promises, bending over and holding him gently as he catches his breath, weight on his forearms, ass in the air. Beyond his head full of curls, Spock sits expressionless in an armchair, but his eyes are black as coal and Uhura knows this is affecting him. Later, when Chekov leaves, she'll sit in his lap and take his dick up inside her, but for now it's about Uhura's fun. "All right, baby, I'm just gonna move a little, here it goes," she warns, pulling back and feeling the harness tighten around her thighs, keeping the dildo attached as tightly as the real thing. The real thing, though, doesn't have a tiny little finger inside, rubbing in a very _precise_ way that makes Uhura think of two things -- Spock, and how much she fucking loves modern technology. She moves in tiny little thrusts until he starts to grunt and keen under her, and then she kneels up and really fucks him, holding his hips, reaching under just before her own orgasm and wrapping her hand around his cock. A few strokes and he's done for, crying out loud. She comes silently as always, eyes on Spock's, and drops a gentle kiss to the center of Chekov's spine when she finishes. Together, they will clean him and wrap him in blankets, and then Spock will have her. That is the way of things. Chekov, smiling beatifically and breathing deeply, certainly doesn't mind.


End file.
